1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of networking and, more particularly, to monitoring household Internet connections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Household devices enabled for Internet communications are becoming a routine part of domestic life. For example, personal computers with Internet connections, Internet enabled video game systems, and email stations have become common household contrivances. Other Internet enabled household devices can include Web-enabled audio video equipment, video surveillance devices, sprinkler systems with remote management capabilities, automated heating and cooling systems, Internet capable appliances, emergency contact devices including health monitors, and the like. All of these devices can rely upon a household Internet connection to communicate with systems and agents disposed outside the home.
At present, homeowners are generally not informed when their household Internet connection is experiencing problems. Such connectively breaks can be highly significant when a household computer acts as a Web server for a home business and when critical household functions, such as security, rely on a constant Internet connection. Even when no critical functions are performed by a household information system, a break in service can often be inconvenient to a homeowner. The problems with a household intranet loosing Internet connectivity can be exacerbated when homeowners are vacant from their home for extended periods, such as a vacation, and the homeowners rely on a household Internet connection to remotely manage the home itself or the homeowners business, personal, and financial affairs. Consequently, a method for monitoring a household Internet connection and performing remote troubleshooting tasks is needed.